Why Kara really left in Bloodline
by el03322
Summary: Kara was determined to meet Tess and get the answers she wanted. She handled Lex quite well in the past so certainly nothing could go wrong now. Femslash.


_Today_

Kara flew around in space for years. Or light years, at this point it mattered very little to her. Kandor was gone forever but that's not the realization that made her nostalgic. There was a different type of home that she could no longer be away from. As she flew past Mars, the red color reminded her of _that _hair. She instantly remembers the first time she saw it in 2008. It started as a typical visit at the enemy camp, the Luthor mansion. Kara had just found out that Tess had the Fortress of Solitude crystal in her possession for months and was eager to find out if she was the one that reprogrammed it to send Clark to the Phantom Zone. Clark had warned her that she was more devious than Lex, but Kara refused to be intimidated. After all, Tess was a mere mortal and she had super powers…

_2 years ago_

Kara knew her way around the Luthor mansion. She visited it countless times when Lex still lived there. What struck her as odd was the fact that Lex never mentioned this heir apparent she was now visiting. Nonetheless, she wasn't too worried. As she entered the library, she found Tess sitting at Lex's old desk reading something on her laptop.

"Welcome Kara".

She was taken aback. How did she know her name? But more than that, those piercing green eyes made her even more uncomfortable.

"How do you know my name", Kara asked.

"Oh, I am always prepared. Besides, your face is one that can't go unnoticed".

Kara didn't think much of it and continued with her enquiry:

"Well, as you might know then, Clark is my cousin. He told me that while I was on vacation you got your hands on a mysterious artifact"?

"And he was right. But please, sit down by the fireplace. Winter came early this year in Smallville and I suspect that red mini skirt doesn't offer much warmth. You must be freezing".

Kara didn't want Tess finding out about her origins, so she played along and acted like she actually felt cold. She sat on the couch right in front of the fireplace. Tess approached and, oddly, sat right next to her. Kara started feeling warm and uncomfortable at the same time. She persisted.

"So, about that artifact…"

"I am sorry Kara but I've been a terrible host. How about a drink"?

Kara normally wasn't thirsty but she could feel her mouth drying up. What was wrong with her?

"I'll have a glass of cold water please".

Tess returned with her water after a minute or so. While she was bending over to put the glass on the table, Kara noticed for the first time how revealing Tess' purple nightgown was. It was long in height but had a very deep V shape in the front. Tess definitely wasn't ashamed of her cleavage. Kara drank the water immediately. Tess once again sat right next to her and started looking at her intently. She said:

"Your cousin may not have noticed this, but there's something about the Kents that draws me towards them".

The water didn't seem to help Kara cool down a lot. She felt like burning inside but didn't want to give anything away. So she maintained her calm expression as hard as she could while Tess continued:

"I lost interest in Clark after a while. He was too obsessed with his ex girlfriend. I can tell you aren't carrying a similar type of baggage".

"No I don't".

"Why would that be? You've never been in a relationship?" asked Tess in a puzzled yet slightly seductive tone.

Kara was surprised at the bold manner of the question but felt obligated to answer honestly:

"I had a short relationship with Jimmy last year but it didn't go far. I am still undecided about what I want".

At that moment, Tess' green eyes lighted up.

"That's ok Kara. We've all gone through the same. And it usually takes a friendly hand to stir us in the right direction".

With that, she ran her hand over Kara's exposed thigh. Kara may have been younger and more inexperienced than Tess, but she started realizing where this was going. Unfortunately, she couldn't think straight anymore. So, instead of resisting Tess' advances in calm fashion, she tried to rip her hand away from her thigh and out of her socket. But when she made her move, Tess' hand wouldn't budge! At that very moment, Kara could feel perspiration all over her forehead. How could she sweat? Tess, fully aware of her young visitor's confusion, said:

"Blue is an interesting color isn't it? It can symbolize peace and purity. But in your case, it can also mean mortality".

Tess pointed at the fireplace and Kara was astonished when she noticed chunks of blue kryptonite among the firewood. Now it all made sense. The warmth. The sweat. Tess overpowering her. She immediately run for the door but Tess caught up to her, shut the door and locked it. She turned Kara around and placed her hand gently on her face:

"My dear, I read the Luthors' journals long before I even met your cousin. The blue kryptonite was intended for him, but you'll have to do. Or I might have to do you".

An infuriated Kara attempted to slap Tess, but the latter easily caught her two hands, lifted them high above her head and held them against the door. Kara felt helpless. Without her powers, Tess Mercer was a lot stronger than her. Tess leaned forward and kissed Kara's lips. Kara didn't respond much, so Tess persisted until Kara started kissing her back. She foolishly believed that if she kissed Tess long enough, she would let her go. However, Tess was just getting started. A couple of minutes into the kiss, Tess' tongue touched Kara's mouth, asking for permission to enter. Kara, who by now was feeling more and more comfortable, opened her mouth and let Tess' tongue in. Their tongues made contact and for the next 10 minutes, they passionately kissed.

Kara was so much into the French kiss, she didn't realize that Tess' hands had let go of hers and were now running all over her body. Tess was beginning to explore her body and a sense of dread came over Kara. As the kiss continued, Tess' right hand reached Kara's left butt cheek and squeezed it. She then groped Kara's thigh, lifted it and placed it next to her hip. All the while, their tongues were almost tied in a knot. This went on for a while. However, once Tess massaged the inside part of the thigh she lifted, Kara broke the kiss and whispered:

"Please no, I've never done this before".

"I know honey. That's what made you so intriguing. Trust me. No one else on this planet can give you so much pleasure".

As soon as she said that, Tess lifted Kara in her arms and layed her on the couch. She took off Kara's blue blouse, as well as her bra and marveled at her breasts. She gave Kara a loving look and then spent the next few minutes sucking on those breasts. Kara's inhibitions were fading away with each passing minute. Tess licked Kara's chest and then her tongue made its way down. When she reached the red mini skirt, she pulled it off. All that separated her now from her target was a pair of panties. She looked up at Kara who immediately realized what that look was for. She nodded in an approving tone and with that, Kara's panties were thrown in the fireplace. Tess couldn't hold on any longer. She dove in and proceeded to suck on Kara's clit with ferocity. Kara was in heaven, experiencing something she had never felt before. The sight of Tess' red hair as her face was lost between her thighs was one she would never forget. Tess was in heaven too though. Kara wasn't the first woman she had been with, but the thought of seducing and owning Clark's cousin was incredibly arousing. As Tess continued working on Kara's clit, she tried to hold back any possible orgasms. She had other plans for that. Meanwhile, she could sense Kara was approaching her own orgasm and she wanted her to enjoy it. Kara screamed in sheer joy as she finally enjoyed her long overdue release. It was close to an hour ago that she first felt turned on and it was amazing she had lasted this long. The blue Kryptonite fire was still going strong.

Tess reached up and engaged in another French kiss with Kara. Then, she got up and went to her desk. It was time for phase two. She approached Kara with another glass of water figuring that her young lover would be parched again. And she was right. Kara drank the water at once and didn't even pay attention to the fact that it tasted different. Tess picked up Kara's red glass and showed it to her:

"We talked about the color blue, but what does red mean to you me dear? Going by your cousin's past experiences, I'd say you are starting to feel differently inside".

And she was right. The glass was actually a red kryptonite glass and it had affected the water she drunk. Now, she was starting to feel a different kind of fire inside her. Tess' plan was working to perfection. She didn't want to depend on an inexperienced and shy girl to give her pleasure. So she figured that red kryptonite would let go of any inhibitions Kara had left and would increase her passion ten fold. Kara felt an uncontrollable intensity come over her. She grabbed Tess and maneuvered her beneath her on the couch. The blue kryptonite's influence was still there, but Kara had so much adrenaline in her that she was overpowering Tess now. She ripped the purple nightgown in two and just like her lover before, marveled at the sight of the breasts she would have to work with. The same pair of breasts that initiated her endless arousal more than hour ago. Kara started sucking on them with like her life depended on it. This went on for 5 minutes until Tess figured she'd call the next play. She grabbed the top of Kara's head and shoved the blonde towards her clit. She shoved Kara's face in and let her unleash all her pent up sexual tension. Kara by now was in the zone. She didn't even care if she hadn't done that before. The red kryptonite had turned her into a senseless animal. She sucked on Tess' clit with tremendous tenacity. Tess enjoyed seeing Kara's pretty face buried between her legs so she wrapped her thighs around it and thrust her hips forward. That move sent both of them into overdrive. After a few more minutes, Tess reached her climax.

Kara lied on the couch exhausted. Tess was also tired, but she was used to this type of action. She made her way to her desk and thought about a problem she was faced with. She had to get the red kryptonite out of Kara's system because the longer she was exposed to it, the more angry she would become. Tess knew from the Luthor journals that the best way to do that, is for the kryptonian to sweat out the Kryptonite. "No problem" thought Tess remembering about the fireplace. But when she turned around she was startled to realize the fire was gone along with any traces of the blue kryptonite. Kara was on her feet, naked and with an angry expression on her face:

"Ah, feels good to be whole again. Now you'll pay for sending Clark into the Phantom Zone and for violating me".

With that, she supersped at Tess and grabbed her by the throat. Deep down, Kara was now harboring strong feelings for Tess but the kryptonite was suppressing them. It was bringing out her dark side. Tess was getting choked out but in one last ditch effort, her right hand reached at a small lead box on her desk. She opened it and struggled to slide the ring that was in it around her middle finger. Kara kept squeezing her neck and said:

"What's the matter Tess? Run out of kryptonian toys? You can't get through to me without them"?

As soon as she said that, she once again felt her forehead getting wet. Tess began to smile and responded:

"You should know how resourceful I am by now, my love. Blue Kryptonite will **always **get me through you".

She shoved her middle finger inside Kara's womanhood. Kara let out the loudest moan she's ever had. Her hands immediately dropped from Tess' neck as she tried to take the finger with the blue kryptonite ring out of her. It was pointless. Tess was once again overpowering her. Plus, Kara realized that deep down, she didn't want Tess to stop. Tess grabbed Kara, spun her around and doubled her over the desk to get a better angle. She proceeded to push her fingers in Kara and thrust as hard as she could. The blonde was once again in heaven. Tess was turning on her erotic zone, but was also turning off her angry emotions. After several minutes, Kara came. Tess had succeeded in sweating out (one way or another) the red kryptonite from her system. Kara was now beyond the point of exhaustion. Her body was limp. Tess once again took her in her arms and carried her on the couch where it all began 2 hours ago. Both of them lied on it and proceeded to French kiss while they karess-ed each other a bit more.

When they woke up the next morning, Kara insisted that they start a full relationship, but Tess would have none of it. She had come to love Kara but didn't want her exposed to kryptonite so often. Kara understood and decided to leave Earth forever as she looked at Tess' beautiful eyes one last time.

_Today_

Staring at Uranus' shape and green color reminded Kara of those eyes. Thinking of the name Uranus also made her think about the unfinished business she and Tess had. It was at that very moment that she decided to go back. She didn't care about the kryptonite anymore. In fact she needed it. But more than that, she needed _her. _She flew towards Earth.

Meanwhile, Tess was looking out of her library window. She noticed a red and blue flying object among the stars. She knew what this meant. She walked towards the fireplace and lit it up with a smile on her face. And then she drunk from the red kryptonite glass thinking to herself:

"She has no idea how different things are now".

The end.


End file.
